


“I’ll Wait Till You Can Fly Again.”

by TheYaoiEnthusiast



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Childhood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Craig tucker x Tweek Tweak - Freeform, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Cutesy, Eventual Romance, Eventual relationship, Flashback, Fluff, Gay, Homo, Homosexuality, M/M, Memories, Mention of the other characters - Freeform, Onshot, Reallygay, References to Canon, Slow Burn, South Park Craig, South Park Tweek - Freeform, South Park: The Fractured But Whole, South Park: The Stick of Truth, Stargazing, Stars, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tweek Tweak X Craig Tucker, craig x tweek, creek - Freeform, lol, south park - Freeform, space, tweek x craig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 06:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15358434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYaoiEnthusiast/pseuds/TheYaoiEnthusiast
Summary: “I feel as though I could fly away.”Craig looked up at him, confused.“I know it sounds stupid-”“It doesn’t.” Craig cut in, joining him at the top.In which Craig and Tweek remember a certain day in their childhood.





	“I’ll Wait Till You Can Fly Again.”

    A perfect day, early May, the sun was out and the breeze was soft. Two boys, around the age of 13, ran through the field, disturbing the quiet scene like the _bang_ of a hunter’s rifle stealing the breath of a deer. One boy, the taller of the two, had thick black hair that framed his face, a lean build, and eyes that were blue like a sapphire; the second boy had a head of messy blonde hair, deep green eyes, and a scrawny build. They were innocent, unknowing of the true nature of the world. The field was littered with wildflowers that seemed to stay forever. Above, a sky so blue you could drown, with puffy white clouds here and there; it was almost as if nothing bad could ever happen, like a personal piece of heaven that belonged only to them.

    “Come on Tweek!”

The noirette boy took off, climbing the biggest tree in the field; the base of which was covered in tattoos, each a piece of history for them. One read, “Craig + Tweek: Besties Forever!” and so on, from tally marks to crushes.

    “You know I can’t climb that good!” The blonde exclaimed, obviously frustrated with Craig’s crap.

His friend just laughed, reaching down to offer his hand.

    “It’s not even that high up.”

Tweek took Craig’s hand, letting him lead him into the tree. From there, they could see everything. They could see their houses, their school, The U-Store-It that housed the Chaos Lair, the shopping district, all of which held memories for them. Like when they broke Craig out of detention to join them at Kupa Keep, they got detention for a few weeks for that, or how Tweek’s dad would give them ice pops in the summer, babbling about the family coffee recipes and such that never quite made sense; or how they would arrive at Craig’s house covered head to toe in dirt, scrapes, and bruises from rough housing with the other boys in town. His mom would always scold them, threatening to not fix them up “next time”. But they still did it anyway, and she always patched them up. And despite how crappy this town could be, they couldn't leave it behind even if they wanted too; it held too many memories. They sat there in the tree, chatting about random things, laughing and smiling as they told bad jokes and such.

    “God your jokes suck.” Tweek said, punching his arm lightly.

    “Shut it!”

Looking up at the sky, they knew they would have to head home soon. Something they wished they could procrastinate, saying “I’ll do it later”.

    “Hey Craig?”

    “Yes?” The blonde boy fidgeted a bit. “What do you plan to do when you grow up?”

The boy thought for a moment.

    “I don’t really know yet,” He responded, “But I know I wanna do something with stars.”

    “Stars?”

He nodded.

    “They remind me something is out there besides this shit town.”

Tweek chuckled.

    “You always did love stars.”

The next few moments were silent, they just watched the sun get lower in the sky and listened to the sound of the breeze; watched the way it stirred up the pollen fuzz, carrying it along to who knows where like the sea carrying the fishing boats on and offshore to catch fish. Tweek then began to climb higher, looking out over the town.

    “I feel as though I could fly away.”

Craig looked up at him, confused.

    “I know it sounds stupid-”

    “It doesn’t.” Craig cut in, joining him at the top.

    “I’m so fucked up in the head,” He began. “I have less of a grip on the world, so It would be easy for me to fly away. But people who fall in love can fly just as easily, just like a dreamer could.”

    “What about me?”

Tweek thought for a moment.

    “I don’t think you could fly away. Your too heavy, and you're not as messed up as me.”

    “Oh.”

    “But,”

Tweek looked over at him, focused on how the dimming light illuminated his face, his face that’s sight was fixated on the sky above them.

    “I think you could fly again one day.” he finally said.

    “You think…?”

He nodded.

    “I do.”

    “Why do you say that?” Craig asked, full of curiosity.

    “It’s kind of hard to explain. Your undoubtedly grounded, your personality is one that is factual and logical so your not much of a daydreamer, and your not as messed up in the noggin’ as me. But there’s a part of you that still can lead to your wings healing, and you lifting off the ground.”

    “And that is?”

He looked over at his friend, whose black hair seemed to move with the breeze. He searched his face for any sign of irritation at his words, but found only a childish wonder. Tweek took a breath before answering.

    “Love.”

    “What…?”

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

    “It’s the one thing that everyone can find to fly, anyone can experience it. It’s something we all have in common.”

    “That’s true but…”

    “But we’re still kids? Yeah your right about that, but people grow up and so will we.”

They sat quietly for who knows how long. They watched the sun disappear below the horizon and watched the moon take its place, high in the sky, full and round. Stars were scattered across the serene picture, making the night seem not as dark.

    “The stars are out.”

Craig muttered a yep, popping the ‘p’ at the end. He pointed at a cluster of stars.

    “There’s Orion's Belt, and over there’s the Little Dipper.”

Tweek chuckled, moving closer so he wouldn’t fall, and so he could take his friend down with him if he did.

    “You know a lot of constellations, you really do love stars.”

Tweek recalled the cheap glow-in-the-dark stars that covered Craig’s ceiling. They spent hours creating different constellations out of them. And when they were done they had laid back and looked at their masterpiece, it was like the sky was theirs and theirs alone.

    “Craig.”

    “Yes?”

    “I’ll wait ‘till you can fly again, then we can fly away together.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

    “Craig.”

Jerked from his thoughts, Craig looked at the man sitting against the tree next to him. His best friend. Tweek had matured since then, his hair slightly less messy, his eyes full of experience. He wasn't scrawny like back then, he was leaner and much taller; although, Craig was still taller. He had matured as well, broad shoulders, a masculine frame, shaped jawline. but his raven hair was still the same.

    “Sorry, I was thinking.”

    “About?” Tweek asked.

    “About how after all these years we’re still here at this tree, in the same field, in the same town. Nothing really changed that much.”

Tweek chuckled.

    “Maybe. But WE have haven’t we.”

That part was true. Tweek stood up and offered his hand to help him up, an offer he accepted.

    “Come on let’s head home. It’s getting late and I have a 20 page essay due next week.” The blonde said, seeming a bit anxious. “Plus you have homework too don’t you? College is heavy on that stuff.”

    “Yeah yeah ok MOM.” He replied sarcastically, earning a playful eye roll from Tweek.

He was damn lucky and he knew it. This man that stuck by his side all these years; his best friend, and the one who helped him learn to fly. He couldn’t ask for anyone else to be by his side; and as they walked away he looked back at the tree before taking Tweek’s hand in his. Knowing from now on, they would fly together.

    “I love you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my creative writing final, of course, they had different names and stuff when I turned it in lol.
> 
> I hope this fluff satisfies y’all tho cause it’s so sweet that my teeth rotted away and I need to see a dentist lol, be back soon XD.


End file.
